Find $n$ if $n\cdot n! + n! = 720$, where $n! = n\cdot (n-1)\cdot (n-2)\cdots 2\cdot 1$.
Solution: We can factor n! out of the left-hand side: \begin{align*}
n\cdot n! +n! &= (n+1)(n!)\\
&= (n+1)!\\
\end{align*}We see that $(n+1)! = 720 = 6!$,  so $n+1 = 6$ and $n = \boxed{5}$.